


side regression drabbles

by HemoOryctolagus (oz_the_animatronic_rabbit)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Other, also no de-aged characters, not ageplay, not kink related, those tags should be separate because regression is a coping mechanism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2019-09-16 01:00:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16944018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oz_the_animatronic_rabbit/pseuds/HemoOryctolagus
Summary: justread the titleand the tagspls(sorry if that sound rude)





	1. 1

Virgil was sat down on the couch when he heard it, the piercing wails of a small child and then he felt the rush of fear that came with it. He quickly got up and ran into the upstairs hallway where all of their rooms were held. It didn't take long to notice the noise was coming from Logan's room so he wasted no time opening the door.

 

He got quite the shock upon doing so however because behind the door was a logan that looked like he was around the age of four and he quickly ran up to the anxiety-ridden trait. “‘Irgil elp!” Virgil quickly scooped up the small boy in his arms. “What's wrong Lo.” All Logan did in response was shove his head into Virgil's chest; so Virge sighed and walked out in the hallway, where he took a deep breath before gently knocking on Patton's door. “Pat I have a _small_ problem.” It didn't take long for Patton to open the door. “Hey, kiddo whats-oh.” Patton perked up just a small bit when he saw the shrunken side in Virgil's arms.

 

Regression was usual among the sides, More specifically among the three emotional sides; and usually, it was only mental. However, it _did_ make sense for Logan to physically morph to match his mental age, being the representative of the _mind_ and all.

 

“Aw, lo buddy, you wanna tell me what happened.” Lo gently lifted his head at the fatherly figures qeustion. “I-i was workin’ an-an’ then it was to much but i don’ know why so i kep’ workin ‘cause thats what im sposedda do an’ then I was small an’ it was scawwy and everythin was big an’ it didn go ‘way till ‘irgil gotted there.” Patton had an understanding look on his face, and then Virge and Pat gave each other a knowing look, he overworked himself. Virgil sighed, “alright, pat why don't you go get Roman and I will take logan downstairs, Patton nodded and walked off down the hall while Virgil went downstairs and sat on the couch with Logan, turning on Steven Universe and snuggling the small side closer to himself.


	2. PATTON!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pure fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this on my phone so I apologize if the quality lacks

Virgil looked down at the small side in front of him. It was patton no doubt, just...little. "Hey Pat, you wanna tell me whats going on?" Pat looked up at him, trying to blink away tears.

 

"I sowwy 'irgil, i was tryna be big but it wasnt workin. Virgil took a deep breath, Pat just sounded so sad. Like he would get in trouble for regressing, at least that's what virgil assumed this was, his only reference was logan.

 

"Pat honey look at me." Virgil neeled down to be at Pattons level. "What do we tell lo when he's little?" Patton sniffed "tell lo that thewes nofin wrong wif bein little an that i's ok." Virgil nodded. "And do we get mad at him when he cant stay big?" Pat shakes his head. "Then why would we be mad at you?" "Cause im apposed tah be the dad an i cant be the dad if im litlle?" Virgil sighed "you dont have to be the dad if you need to be little. Just like we tell lo."

 

Speak of the devil, just as they said that lo came down rubbing his eyes free from sleep, despite it being mid day. They had agreed that logan would take a nap or sleep in at least one day a week, regressed or not, due to the lack of sleep he often gets. Now though he was on the edge of regression. The tell tale signs were the shorter form and his unicorn onesie. "Hey lo, how are you doing. Me and Pat here were just having a conversation." He wrapped his arm around the smaller boy as Patton looked up at lo.

"Hi lolo..how's you?" Lo smiled and sat down next to Patton. " im okay Pat, do you want to watch Steven Universe with me?" Lo was definitely getting closer to regression, with the more relaxed, but not yet childish speaking patterns. That and wanting to watch cartoons. 

 

Pat vigorously nodded and they headed towards the living room leaving Virge to make lunch. With small smile and sigh he summoned Roman. "Hey princey I'm probably going to need a little bit of help. Patton is regressed and los heading that way fast." Roman nodded. "Okay, are you making lunch?" Virge nodded. "Kay then I'm gonna go in there and watch those two." Virge nodded again and continued to make lunch huming a small tune with a smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nxet is either ro or virge!


End file.
